Look me in the eyes
by kiwi333
Summary: What happenes when Izzie is in elevator whe Alex is shot. Season 7, I own nothing! Please read and review


**An elevator encounter**

The whole hospital had been turned upside down; there was a crazy gunman on the loss. Alex and Izzie both ran towards the elevator trying to get away from the floor the gunman was currently on.

"Great minds think alike, we're not allowed outside the hospital yet so what floor do you think we should go to?" Alex used humour to cover up his fear, of course he would be in the elevator with Izzie when there was a guy going around shooting people right? Cause just what fate did to him all his life.

"I don't know try the top floor. He's probably done..." Izzie was rambling, she never took stress well. Alex and her walked into the elevator in silence each hoping that they made the right chose. The elevator never felt this slow before.  
"Do you think he's...I mean Meredith and the other...has he, you know..." Izzie had no clue what she was saying to Alex, her head was going a mile a minute with no time to stop and think about what she was saying.

"Iz, are you okay? You're freaking out." Alex knew that Izzie didn't handle stress well, at the rate the elevator was going she would have shared her whole life story if it didn't hurry up.

"No! Why would I be fine? There is a crazy person shooting people in the hospital. We have no clue if he has shot any of our friends and I'm stuck in this elevator with Evil Spawn. Does that answer your question!" Izzie started to shake in fear while she was yelling at Alex. Everything started to sink in, everyone that they knew could have been shot and they could be next!

"Hey look at me, we're here you and I are okay. Right now that's all that matters." Alex stepped in front of Izzie so his back was facing the doors and just looked in her beautiful eyes trying to comfort her in the only way he knew how.

"I never noticed how nice you r eyes are before. They are definitely your best feature." Izzie could feel herself losing the sense of gravity when she looked in Alex's eyes.

"Thanks but I like yours better. They match you personality, rich and kind plus they remind me of chocolate." Alex said in her ear making her giggle but they fell back into silence, just looking in each other's eyes feeling the elevator move. Their steady breathing was the only noise in the elevator till the doors dinged opened. Izzie broke the gaze to see who was at the elevator; they weren't at the top floor yet. She saw a man pointing a gun at her, trying not to show any fear Izzie needed Alex.

"Alex turn around." Izzie said quietly for just him to hear trying to sound calm but her facial expression gave her emotion away right away. Alex knew something must be seriously wrong.

**Down for the count**

Slowly Alex let go of the handle on the elevator he was holding and turned around. Once he saw the gun which was pointed at Izzie his instincts took over. Alex Quickly shoved Izzie behind him covering her body with his own.  
"Alex what are you doing?" Izzie yelled to him, not caring if she got hurt as long as no harm came to him.

Alex didn't answer, he just squished against her harder on the wall and giving the gunman the death glare communicating that he meant business. Just as the doors were about to close the gun the raised once again and a shot rang out. Izzie screamed and saw blood, she was pretty sure it wasn't hers. The doors dinged closed as she gave herself the quick once over, then she looked at Alex who was on the ground covered in blood.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

At first he didn't know what was happening, it was like one minute he was protecting Izzie and the next his body was on the cold floor, it was hard to breathe. The pain hit him next; the labour breathing was the only thing keeping him from crying out. He opened his eyes and saw Izzie, it was clear she was in shock of what just happened. It looked like she was a few minutes behind everything. He could feel the pain going away, his heart rate slowing, and then it went dark. The last thing he remembered was Izzie looking shocked and the doors dinging closed. Now he was surrounded by darkness.

It was like a switch was turned on; suddenly Izzie was moving at super speed. She quickly turned the elevator of and then she focused on saving Alex. Izzie bent down and listened to Alex breathing, when she did this she got covered in his blood but she didn't care. The breath sounds were only on one side, he had a colasped lung. Izzie would need a scalpel, a tube and some gloves, and something to cut his shirt to save him. That's when she remembered that they were in an elevator and she had none of those things

"Crap, what am I suppose to do?! He's gonna die and it's all my fault. Okay, Izzie you can do this, do this for Alex you need him to love." Izzie said to herself. First thing she had to so was try and wake Alex up.

"Alex! Wake up, come on wake up for me, let me see your eyes." She could feel tears roll down her face and land on Alex's face. As if by magic his eyes fluttered opened, it only took a few seconds for him to cry out a loud scream of pain.

** Unconventional**

"Ahh! God Izzie it hurts!" Alex screamed out, he never felt anything like this before.

"I know Alex, but you have to be quiet o else he'll come back if he hears you. You have a collapsed lung, so I'm gonna have to cut you." Izzie smiled but Alex could see the fear in her eyes that he loved so much.

"What, do you have the stuff with you?" Alex breathed out trying not to scream like Izzie told him not to do, it was hard but he knew if the man came back he wouldn't be able to protect Izzie again.

"No but I have a sharp piece of metal from the elevator and a pen for a tube. Okay I'm going to start soon and I hope you pass out from the pain. Alex I am so sorry for having to do this." Izzie took the piece of metal out with her hands shaking in fear that she would mess up.

"Wait, Iz I'm scared. Don't mess me up too much okay?" Alex said as Izzie took his hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze before she ripped off his shirt allowing her to see the bullet wound. She removed her scrub shirt and put it in Alex's mouth to stop his from screaming too loudly when she stated to cut. She dug the metal into Alex's side then quickly placed the tube in his chest, when she as finished she looked at Alex who as she expected had passed out from the pain. She looked him over for any other injuries; she was relieved when nothing else was found. Izzie walked over to where Alex's head was and placed it in her lap, slowly stroking his hair praying to herself that she'd done the right things and hadn't done any more damage.

**A world of their own**

Izzie kept her hand holding onto Alex's for what seemed like hours. Finally she lay next to him trying to warm him up with her body heat and she craved he comfort he gave her. Izzie pressed her head on Alex's chest careful of the tube and just listened to his heart beat.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

After Izzie stated to cut it was like a black cloud came over him. Alex was taken back to the day he beat his father, then the day he first met Izzie. It was like Alex was seeing these events through someone else's eyes. That's when he realized that it was his life flashing before his eyes, Alex wasn't done on earth yet he still had stuff he wanted to do. He tried to open his yes, again and again but nothing happened. It wasn't until he felt a head on his chest and could smell Izzie's shampoo that he tried again. This time it was a success. The first thing Alex saw was Izzie snuggled up next to him. He tried to speak to her but all he could get out was a moan.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

Izzie thought she heard a low groan; it wasn't until she heard another one that she turned her head and saw Alex with his eyes open looking at her clearly tying to speak.

"Oh my...okay Alex, I don't understand you. Just try one more time, do this for me Alex. I know you can do this." Izzie looked into Alex's eyes his head back on her lap.

"Are you okay?" Alex manages to say to her as she cried hopping that she wasn't injured in the time he was out.

"Alex you just got shot and I used a piece of metal and a pen to fix you, you're asking m if I'm okay?" Izzie laughed as tears of happiness fell now knowing that she hadn't done anything wrong while operating on him.

"Then why are you crying?" Alex asked laughing but then winced in pain from his chest.

"Alex are you okay? Alex seriously what hurts?" Izzie looked him square in the eyes with the fear that he would code and she would not be able to bring him back.

"Well not really, considering I have a pen sticking out of my chest and I've been shot. Izzie relax I'm kidding, you did a good job. Don't worry they'll find us soon" Alex smiled even though every part of his body ached.

"Wow I am so stupid! I can't believe I just thought of this!" By any chance do you have a cell phone with you?" Izzie never considered herself a dumb blonde until a moment like this.

"Yeah it's in the left pocket of me pants." Alex says trying to remember if it has a full battery or not. Izzie grabs it thankful that it is charged and calls the chief.

"Chief here." Richard answers his phone with his hospital under attack he wasn't expecting a phone call from anybody.

"It's Izzie; I'm in the elevator with Alex. He's been shot and I tried to repair his collapsed lung with a pen but I had to cut him with metal and Oh God! We're stuck in here Please! You have to help us!" Izzie yelled into the phone panicking for the first time all day.

"Okay Steven you have to calm down, me and Sloan are on our way. Is Alex awake?" The chief concerned about both of the people stuck in the elevator.

"Yes...wait...Alex, wake up! Oh God NO!" Izzie felt his heart beat get slower and slower as he fell back into darkness.

"Izzie don't panic, we're outside the doors right now. I have to hang up now; we'll get you out soon." The chief was outside with Mark and the firefighters trying to get them out before Alex slipped away.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

The sound of metal on metal filled the silent elevator, when the doors were finally opened the sight shocked Mark and Richard. They saw Alex covered in blood with a pen coming out of his chest and his head placed on Izzie's lap. She was also covered in blood but was crying uncontrollably gripping Alex hand so that her knuckles were white. The two men jumped into the elevator getting ready to move Alex onto the gurney and get him to a hospital.

"Okay Izzie you have to let go of Alex now. Izzie let go of his hand." Mark ended up having to prey her hand away as the chief got Alex on the waiting gurney and pushed him away. Mark looked at Izzie who was now pressed to his chest sobbing.

"What happened? Who else has he shot?" Izzie said with her words being covered by Marks chest, she was no longer crying but looked like something out of a horror movie.

"He shot Owen, Derek, plus Charles and Reed." Mark pulled her into a hug but Izzie pushed him away, she wanted the blood on her t stay intact in case it was the only thing she had left of Alex.

"He was going to shoot me but Alex stepped in front and the bullet hit him. It should have been me; I'm the one you were supposed to be taking away." Izzie looked down at her hands which were covered in blood from her fingers to her elbows.

"Come on let's get you some clean clothes." Mark grabbed her hand and led her out of the elevator towards the locker room; they were almost there when Izzie turned round and started to walk the other way.

"No, I have to be with him! Where are they taking Alex?" Izzie demanded, she wasn't about to let Alex slip through her fingers.

"He's being flown to another hospital. Come on I'll drive you." Mark surprised himself at his answer to Izzie; his heart broke when Izzie sobbed against him thanking him. Izzie ran to his car, the drive seemed to take forever. When they finally got to the hospital he was still being operated on, then the doctor came out.

"Which one of you put the pen in Alex Karev's chest?" He glanced between Izzie and Mark, Izzie stood up shaking think that he had died because of her.

"It was me, is he okay? Oh God is he dead?" Izzie had tears coming down her face again.

"You saved his life; I can take you to him." Izzie gave the doctor a hug and followed him to Alex's room.

**Just a plane ride away**

Richard pushed Alex into a working elevator then waited to be risen up to the roof.

"Come on Karev, don't quit on me now. Alex fight, fight hard." Richard said to the man as he was being boarded onto the helicopter.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

After arriving at the hospital Alex was rushed into surgery. Overall it was a success but now he had to wake up, it was in his hands now. Just a few minutes after surgery Alex's heart rate dipped and the paddles had to be used to stabilize him. No other scares happened.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

Alex never felt more at peace in his whole life, he could hear what was going on. He could understand the nurses when they spoke about a blonde woman who was waiting for him. Izzie, the girl had to be Izzie.

**Awakening**

He didn't look the Alex she knew when he was in that hospital bed, he was pale and was too still. This however didn't stop Izzie from grabbing a chair next to his bed grabbing his hand again. The nurses and the doctors told her to go get something to eat, that they'd get her if anything had changed. But she couldn't leave, not after what they went through today. Izzie knew she was being selfish; she hadn't even bothered to call Meredith or Cristina to see how Derek and Owen were doing. She needed to be here with him, he needed her as much as she needed him. The night fell on Seattle as Izzie carefully got into the bed with Alex like she had done in the elevator earlier. At last she had found the comfort she had been desperately wanted. Alex was where she felt at home. Only after a few hours of sleep Izzie woke up, she sat back down in the chair next to Alex, she was on a mission. Alex needed to be woken up.

"Alex it's time to wake up, just like you did in the elevator, wake up for me Alex. Just open our eyes." Izzie kissed his hand hopping he could hear her and just open his damn eyes.

Alex could hear someone calling him, then he realized it was Izzie. His eyelids felt heavy but he tried over and over again to open them. He could feel is hand being lifted up then a pair of soft lips being pressed to his limb. With that he tried again, when he did his eyes opened. Alex saw two pools of brown chocolate staring back, it was Izzie.

"Hey I missed you." He spoke softly Izzie was barely able to hear it.

**Speaking the truth**

"Oh my, hey. Don't you ever do that to me again! I mean it Alex! I don't know what I would have done if you weren't her." Izzie finally let all her emotions out and cried, no sobbed as her whole body shook. Alex hated to see her cry; he placed a kiss on her head and whipped away her tears with his rough hands.

"I love you Izzie, you saved my life. You got my through this." Alex said never feeling this way about a girl before.

"I love you too. Alex you have to promise me one thing though." Izzie gave me a cheeky smile making him laugh, but then wince in pain again.

"And what would that be?" Alex asked curious of what she would say next.

"You'll never get shot for me again." Izzie never wanted Alex to put her through this again, she never wanted to cut him open again.

"I would get shot over and over for you Iz." Alex smiled then slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, finally it was all over.


End file.
